The drivers for the stereo channels in an audio system typically comprise CMOS inverters that act in a push and pull fashion to drive the audio signal to speakers such as contained in headphones. Upon powering up such drivers, it is conventional for transients to be produced at the output of the drivers that cause audible “pop and click” noises in the corresponding speakers. This pop and click noise negatively impacts the user's enjoyment of the sound system. To reduce or eliminate this noise requires that the transient signals at the output of the drivers have extremely low levels such as 100 mV or lower.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for amplifiers with improved noise reduction.